<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better than a Blanket by greeneggs101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368456">Better than a Blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101'>greeneggs101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is tired, overworked, and in need of a nap. Riku is only too willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better than a Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the first half of this awhile ago when I needed a nap and a hug. I wrote the other half now, when I still need a nap and a hug. (and because I love the idea of Sora using Riku as his own personal blanket) </p><p>But also, happy birthday Sora!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> … led to the creation of the Land of Departure. After this incident— </em>
</p><p>A sudden weight at his side jerked Riku out of the book he was reading, a heavy tome on the history of Keyblade Wielders and the Land of Departure that he had hoped to finish this evening. Turning, he found that he couldn’t be too irritated though, as it was Sora who had decided his shoulder made an excellent pillow. </p><p>Sora. <em> Sora</em>, who was warm and soft and breathing. And most importantly, <em> here</em>. </p><p>Riku shifted his arm just enough to wrap it around Sora’s waist, pulling him close. “Sleepy?” </p><p>“No…” Sora grumbled, nuzzling his face into Riku’s shoulder. </p><p>“You’re not making a great case for your wakefulness.” </p><p>Sora sighed, shifting even closer so he could wrap his arm around Riku’s chest. “I guess… I am. I’m so tired, Riku.” </p><p>With one hand, Riku marked his page and closed the book, placing it on the side table. Shifting on the couch, he pulled his legs up so he could cradle Sora between them, pulling the shorter boy closer. After laying a soft kiss in Sora’s hair, Riku began to card his hand through it. “Why are you tired?” </p><p>Sora hummed, turning his head so his ear laid right over Riku’s heart. “I don’t know… I just— feel like I’m being pulled in so many directions and I just want to take a nap.” </p><p>Riku chuckled. “So why don’t you?” </p><p>“Because every time I try to, someone else needs me.” Sora began to absently rub his thumb against Riku’s shirt. “Or I…” </p><p>When Sora didn’t elaborate, Riku squeezed him closer, laying another kiss on his head. “Or...?”</p><p>“... I’m scared… I feel like I’m back in that place where I did nothing but dream, and I—” </p><p>Riku felt the warm wetness of Sora’s tears through his shirt and he quickly tightened his arms around Sora. “Never. I woke you up once, I’ll do it a hundred times.” </p><p>Sora nodded. “I know you will.” </p><p>Riku ran his hand down Sora’s back, feeling some of the tension in his muscles relax. “What can I do to help?” </p><p>Sora hummed again, shrugging. “This helps… where your hands are, I feel a little more grounded… Like a heavy comforting blanket.” </p><p>Riku thought about it for a moment, then came to a decision. Slowly, so he didn’t shock or scare Sora, Riku removed his hands and shifted until he was almost off the couch entirely. “Lay down on the cushions...” </p><p>Sora frowned but did as Riku asked. </p><p>Riku quickly grabbed the blanket from the top of the couch, then laid down on top of Sora, careful not to crush him. He rearranged the blanket so it covered their legs, then laid down chest to chest, trying to cover as much of Sora with his own body as possible. “Can you still breathe?” </p><p>Sora’s voice was a little muffled but Riku could feel his nod. “Yeah… you smell really good…” </p><p>“Can you take a nap like this?” </p><p>“Yeah… definitely…My own personal Riku-blanket.” As if to illustrate his point, Sora yawned, raising his hands just enough to wrap around Riku’s waist, keeping him close. “Don’t let anyone find me.” </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Riku chucked, nuzzling Sora’s hair, then pulling his book off the top of the side table and shifting so he could comfortable open it and read. “Is it okay if I—” </p><p>Riku didn’t even need to finish his sentence as Sora let out a loud snore. Looking down, he found Sora’s face peaceful in sleep. </p><p>“Riku! Have you seen So—” </p><p>Riku barely shifted towards the door, glaring at the newcomer at first before realizing it was Namine. Hesitating for only a moment, Riku shifted just enough that Namine could catch a glimpse of Sora’s spiky hair. </p><p>“Oh!” Namine laid a hand over her mouth. “Roxas and Xion were looking for him, but I’ll tell them that he’s busy.” </p><p>Riku nodded, grinning in thanks when she shifted the blankets more, hiding Sora further from view. “I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Have a nice nap…” </p><p>He opened his mouth to protest that it was only Sora who was napping, but she walked out the door before he could do so. Glancing back at the book, he found that the words no longer made sense, and Sora’s warmth beneath him was growing more and more inviting. </p><p>With a sigh, Riku marked his page once more and placed the book back on the side table. The history of keyblade masters could wait. </p><p>For now, he’d rather be lost in a dream world with Sora. </p><p>——</p><p>Sora woke up warm and well-rested, the first time he felt so in a long, long time.</p><p>He squirmed, trying to figure out where he was without opening his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Sora smelled woodsy cologne, citrus shampoo, and the deep ever-present smell of the beach. A scent that was so comforting and part of Sora’s life that he felt every muscle in his body relax. </p><p>
  <em> Riku.  </em>
</p><p>Blinking his eyes open, Sora was met with the sight of a pale neck, highlighted in a blue glow as light filtered through the fabric of the blanket Riku had tugged over them earlier. Since the blanket covered everything, Sora couldn’t tell how long they had napped, but he supposed it was at least a few hours. </p><p>He wasn’t in any hurry to get up though so he closed his eyes once more, focusing on the feeling of Riku above him. He loved Riku’s height and build. He could get engulfed in Riku’s hugs, relax back against him and have his head perfectly pillowed by Riku’s chest. Even though Riku was big, Sora never felt small. He felt like he had been made to be just the right size to fit into Riku’s embrace. </p><p>Which was perfect. Because Sora had no plans on leaving. </p><p>Now, Riku’s weight on him was perfect. It grounded Sora, relaxing him in a way almost nothing else can. It tapped down all of the nervous, jittery energy and seemed to squeeze out all of the tension Sora carried with him. Riku’s arms were loosely wrapped around him, further encompassing Sora. </p><p>Sora was lost in his own little Riku world and he wished he could stay here forever. Perhaps he could sneak in a few more minutes. Especially since Riku was still sleeping. </p><p>Sora wigged a hand out from where it had been trapped to his side and raised it to absently run a hand through the short silver strands that grew at the base of Riku’s neck. </p><p>“Maybe he’s in here!” </p><p>“Sora! Where are— oh.” </p><p>Sora froze at the sound of Roxas and Xion’s voices. Right… he had said he would spar with them before his exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep. Should he—</p><p>He felt Riku tighten his grip around his waist, pulling Sora close. Then he heard Riku snore. </p><p>Loudly.</p><p>Sora bit his lip and buried his face in Riku’s shoulder to try and muffle his laughter. </p><p>“It’s just Riku taking a nap in here.” Roxas sounded put out as if Riku’s snores personally offended him. </p><p>“Oh. We should probably let him sleep then. We’ll find Sora later.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Roxas didn’t sound too convinced and Sora could almost feel his gaze on the blanket. Right where Sora was hiding. </p><p>Riku let out another snore, then Sora heard footsteps retreating as Roxas and Xion walked away. </p><p>As soon as he heard the footsteps walk down the corridor, Sora could hold back his giggles no longer. “Was the snoring actually needed?” </p><p>“Had to make sure they bought it.” Riku’s voice was rough with sleep. “How’d you know I wasn’t—” </p><p>“Seriously?” Sora chuckled, squeezing Riku’s shoulder. “We took naps together for years. You don’t snore. Well… maybe when you were sick. But… yeah.” </p><p>“Hmm…” Riku curled around Sora beneath him, nuzzling his nose into Sora’s hair. “I love you.” </p><p>Sora grinned, nuzzling his own nose against Riku’s shoulder. “Love you too. Good nap?” </p><p>“Yeah… you? Do you feel better?” </p><p>Sora quickly nodded. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” </p><p>Riku sighed. “I wish I had known sooner, I could have—” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Sora reassured him. “I wasn’t exactly open about it. You’re here now.” </p><p>“Yeah…” </p><p>They laid in comfortable silence, breathing in each other’s scent and hovering in that area between wake and sleep. </p><p>“We should get up,” Riku murmured, sounding half asleep. </p><p>“Do we have to?” Sora whined. Riku’s weight and even breathing were already lulling him back to sleep. “Maybe no one else will notice I’m gone. Especially since you hide me so well…” </p><p>Riku chuckled quietly but obliged, relaxing on top of Sora once more. “I don’t think anyone will care if we nap another hour. We can go be responsible for Keyblade Masters after dinner.” </p><p>“Now you’re talking my language,” Sora grinned, wiggling until he was comfortable once more. </p><p>They fell back asleep with smiles on their faces, joining each other on a dream adventure that would last until dinner time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this short little fic written solely because I needed a nap. If you want to follow me on Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101"> @Green_eggs101 </a>, I often post wip fic snippets, craft projects, and occasionally just yell about soriku. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>